yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zanelex
Otra pregunta de HH97 como vinculo esta imagen http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ca%C3%B1%C3%B3n_By_HH_LAw%C2%AE.png a esta pagina http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Ca%C3%B1%C3%B3n_del_Movimiento_de_las_Olas Gracias HH97 18:35 23 oct 2011 (UTC) ME GUSTA CONTRIBUIR EN LO QUE PUEDA. Solo una pregunta, me gustaria saber como podria subir imagenes de las cartas para los post de estrategias. Licencia Las imágenes de animé tienen licencia "Animé-Fairuse". Te dejo la lista completa que incluye el nombre de la plantilla y la descripción que se muestra en el formulario de subida. Te lo dejo para que corrijas la licencia de la imagen de Akiza y alguna otra que hayas subido con la misma licencia, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:00 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Opinión Hola , me gustaría que leyeras esto y me dieses tu opinión; es importante. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:16 25 jul 2011 (UTC) ayuda con carta Que tal, podrias ayudarme con una carta? En el efecto de mirage of nightmare dice "discard to the graveyard the same number of RANDOM cards" A que se refiere el "RANDOM"??? Yo escojo observando las cartas que quiero descartar, es decir, viendo la imagen, Como Graceful Charity?? o cual seria el metodo para descartar las cartas???? Gracias!! RIUSFRIUS 20:57 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Nuevo administrador A los reversores: Hola, les aviso que Pokemonisk ha sido ascendido a Administrador. Necesitamos más ayuda en la revisión de imágenes, asi que les pido que nos pongamos las pilas todos. Si trabajan duro también ustedes pueden optar al cargo. Recuerden que fueron nombrados reversores por sus habilidades, aportes y buenas ediciones, nunca descuiden la tarea de reversor y pueden ser ascendidos. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:39 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias la verdad si me sorprendi cuando me lo propucieron xD, espero que tambien los aciendan a ustedes asi que a trabajar duro xD Magias de Velocidad Administradores y reversores: Debemos de alguna manera implementar las llamadas "Magias de Velocidad" usadas en Turbo-Duelos. El punto es que son las mismas cartas pero con el texto rediseñado para interactuar con los contadores de "Mundo de Velocidad". ¿Qué es mejor, añadir una sección en las cartas normales que diga "Descripción (Turboduelos)" o lisa y llanamente, separar ambas cartas en artículos diferentes y hacer link el uno al otro? Por ejemplo podría en la carta normal hacer un link a "Versión TURBODUELOS" y en la Magia de Velocidad un link a "Versión ESTANDAR". Me interesa escuchar la opinión de todos. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 06:08 15 ago 2011 (UTC) :Vean el ejemplo y me dicen q opinan: Afinado para la Batalla. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 17:32 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Arquetipos Hola Zanelex, gusto en saludarte. Hace tiempo q estoy pensando en como clasificar los famosos arquetipos. Hasta ahora te has encargado de la mayoría de ellos he incluso los has categorizado. Hay una clasificación pendiente que se llama "Familia", te explico: * La diferencia entre Arquetipo y Familia es que los arquetipos normalmente son nombrados en las descripciones de carta como "... que incluya xxxxx en su nombre..." o "... un monstruo xxxxx en ...", en cambio la Familia de cartas son aquellas que tienen relación entre sí, pero no son nombrados como un conjunto en las descripciones, algunos pueden tener cartas de apoyo a uno de sus miembros, pero no a todos. * Un ejemplo de arquetipo pueden ser: Ojama, Esfinge, Chatarra, Barrera de Hielo, Genex, etc... * Un ejemplo de familia pueden ser: Exodia, Mago Oscuro, Ojos Rojos, Ojos Azules, Dioses Egipcios, etc.. Me preguntaba si podrías clasificar también a las familias de carta, si tienes duda puedes consultarme. Saludos y felicidades por el excelente trabajo, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:56 23 ago 2011 (UTC) :Exacto, Arquetipo y Familia son dos categorías separadas, y las dos juntas van en "Arquetipo y Familia". Ahora, no se si los usuarios entenderán que "Familia" significa "Familia de cartas"... espero que sí, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:47 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Nueva página de ayuda Necesito que lean esto, es sobre cómo quitar la plantilla "carta esbozo" correctamente. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:51 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Alerta Favor vigilar al usuario Gabriel pereyra. Ha sido avisado de que sus ediciones son mínimas y algunas provocadas que imaginamos puede ser para subir su puntaje rápidamente. Si detectan que continúa editando de la misma manera favor de advertir sobre su posible "Bloqueo". A los administradores les pido que si algún reversor les avisa o ustedes se percatan que las ediciones siguen luego de un segundo mensaje entonces procedan a bloquearlo como indican las normas. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 01:04 2 sep 2011 (UTC) :Bueno, al parecer Gabriel pereyra no ha seguido editando. De todas formas si su manera de ayudar era esa creo que es mejor que no edite, aunque no es lo que buscamos. Encontre a otro usuario en la misma situación Gabriel Arnaudo (coincidencia de nombres). Favor adoptar las mismas medidas de vigilancia. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 18:44 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Yami Bakura Hola Zanelex ya tenía tiempo que no pasaba por aquí sólo te quería encargar en cuanto termines con Jack Atlas espero que puedas pasar con Yami Bakura le hace falta un poco de información. Saludos --Mahad mx 02:47 8 sep 2011 (UTC) : Ok Zanelex Saludos ah! y no hay prisa. --Mahad mx 03:27 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Nuevo reversor :Les aviso que Rare Hunter es nuestro nuevo reversor. Cualquier novedad les aviso, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 22:05 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Categoría Organizaciones Hola Zanelex pasaba para informarte que Rodri cyberdog nos va a diseñar una plantilla para la categoría Organización, sólo tenemos que informarle que datos debe llevar para ponerlos en la plantilla. Espero nos puedas ayudar con lo que debe tener dicha plantilla. Saludos --Mahad mx 03:52 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Reversor Muchas gracias por el saludo de bienvenida. Espero poder colaborar con todos ustedes para mejorar todavia más este wiki.Rare Hunter 01:36 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola soy nuevo espero que ayudemos mucho a la wikia yo e hecho todos los monstruos del sobre nuevo del dragon fotonico y sobre inclusive un saludo y un placer conocerte Primer proyecto Hola chicos, necesito ayuda para crear las Listas de cartas prohibidas/limitadas que faltan. Les dejo la plantilla: Plantilla:switch listas Los links en rojo son las listas que no están creadas. Este será nuestro primer proyecto. Si lo terminamos haremos otro, veamos con este si podemos trabajar en proyectos. Demás decirles que no hay prisa y cada cual puede crear una nueva lista, completar una que ya esté creada y que se tomen su tiempo, aporten un granito de arena o más cuando estén inspirados, pero veamos cuanto nos demoramos entre todos. Las 3 listas ya creadas son: * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/09/10 * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/01/11 * Lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas del 01/09/11 Si tienen dudas ya saben que pueden preguntarme, me gustaría que confirmaran si desean participar o no, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:01 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Zanelex me podias hacer un favor? me podias decir si las licencias que pongo son correctas PSD=Solo con que mires un monstruo todos tienen la misma licencia las fotos la suya los cartas enteras otra Un saludo y gracias por hacerme el favor gracias zanelex por el favor ahora terminare los monstruos del sobre con imagenes y sus licencias=) y acabare para mañana seguir adios y gracias Zanelex una cosa gracias otra vez por lo de las licencias una cosa esta carta Chica Maga Gagaga tiene las dos fotos solo que la de la carta entera no conocia la licencia os informo a ti y a rodri por evitar problemas gracias si quieres tambien puedes borrar la imagen no quiero tener problemas con las licencias Arquetipo "de Cuerda" Hola Zanelex, gusto en saludarte. Me preguntaba si podrías crear la página y plantilla para el arquetipo "de Cuerda" que salió hace poco. Gracias de antemano, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 22:19 17 sep 2011 (UTC) :La lista que hasta ahora tengo es: * MIEMBROS * Maga de Cuerda * Malabarista de Cuerda * Perro de Cuerda * Caracol de Cuerda * Soldado de Cuerda * Zenmaestro de Cuerda * SOPORTE * Maga de Cuerda * Sobrecuerda :Copia alguna plantilla anterior como Plantilla:Aesir y reemplaza los miembros y soportes. Saludos y gracias el buen trabajo, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:13 18 sep 2011 (UTC) zanelex que pasa que cuando edito un personaje se queda pillado ya he arrancado un boton y a parado pero ahora a vuelto me ayudas? gracias singnifica que no funiona y se repite muchas veces y lo que me pasa ami esque el ordenador repite lo que escribo un par de veces y se graba y yo tengo que borrarlo y asi no puedo editar al principio era un boton lo que no funcionaba estba enganchado y roto y lo arrenque y despues funcionaba pero ahora se vuelve a repetir lo que escribo¿puede ser un problema de la wiki o de mi ordenador? lo bueno es que consegui el logro de yuma jejejeje una cosa me podrias decir como se consigue el logro de Exodia y el de slifer y ademas como se consigue el de tristan es que teneis muchos logros de 10 puntos que yo no tengo que os quiero alcanzar Claro te ayudare cuando termine la orden del caos y el nuevo yuma si quieres ayudame con el yuma para que te ayude antes.Yuma Tsukumo Fusión Astral Solo tres cosas 1 no me llames a si llamame fran 2 claro que te ayudo 3 te estoy alcanzando en el ramking Número39Utopía 19:13 20 sep 2011 (UTC) un saludo Número 39 Utopía Nueva función Hola a todos, les tengo noticias. A raíz de la "avalancha" de ediciones en la última semana solicite a nuestro amigo y helper Cizagna que nos habilitara la función patrullaje. Desde ahora cuando una edición sea realizada aparecerá un signo de exclamación que indique que dicha edición no ha sido revisada; lo mejor es que las ediciones ya revisadas se les quita el marcador y de ese modo no tendremos que revisar todos el mismo artículo como sucede hasta ahora. El gran problema es que sólo estará disponible para los administradores, y en vista de ello pregunté si se puede habilitar para reversores. Si la respuesta es no, entonces tendremos que nombrar un administrador más que, a mi juicio, debería ser Zanelex pero como ya saben la decisión la tomaremos entre todos. Si ello ocurre nombraríamos un nuevo reversor también para ayudar en las otras tareas. Les aviso de cualquier novedad. Para los administradores: La función sólo es visible desde la vista de registro de ediciones (no desde Actividad Reciente). Revisen sus opciones en el ícono del cargo: Las que dicen, "Sólo usuarios anónimos" y "Sólo usuarios registrados". Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 21:51 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Preocupación Chicos, estoy un poco preocupado. Hasta ahora ningún administrador me ha hecho comentarios sobre la nueva funcionalidad y por más que reviso no veo que alguien más esté marcando el patrullaje de los artículos. Además me encontré con unas par de imágenes de hace unos días y que no tenían licencia, y nadie lo corrigió (habiendo ediciones suyas entre medio). Y para mi sorpresa nadie le dejó un mensaje al usuario, salvo el último mensaje de Pokemonisk anterior a la subida de dichas imágenes. Tengo muchas ideas en mente para actualizar la wiki, saben que nos faltan secciones y me gustaría enfocarme sólo en eso, pero desgraciadamente las revisiones me quitan tiempo. Ayer por ejemplo actualicé los artículos sobre deck reemplazando las tablas por una Plantilla:ContenidoDeck. Todavía tengo pendiente lo de la lista de cartas prohibidas/limitadas desde hace meses. Me intriga saber si de verdad están haciendo correcciones (sé que algunos sí, por los mensajes y por los historiales) y me gustaría saber si cuento con ustedes para dejarles en un 100% la tarea de revisar de ediciones y subidas de archivos. Necesitamos avanzar mucho y eso requiere tiempo. Me preocupa el descuidar la revisión diaria, temo que si la descuido se les pasarán muchos detalles. Necesito una respuesta de parte de ustedes, al fin y al cabo somos un equipo. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:54 22 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Duda Hola Zanelex. La función no es visible para los reversores. Por lo mismo estoy le dejé un mensaje a Csuarezllosa para darle el cargo de reversor y de ese modo podríamos ascenderte a Administrador, no creo que Mahad y Pokemonisk se opongan, has hecho un gran trabajo en la wiki. Es una función nueva y sólo disponible para administradores, asi que necesitamos unos dos administradores más (uno deberías ser tú). Te actualizo cualquier noticias, saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:36 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Administrador Zanelex, quiero preguntarte si quieres ser administrador. Antes de preguntar a Mahad y a Pokemonisk (Csuarezllosa aceptó ser reversor) necesito tu consentimiento, recuerda que es un cargo de mayor responsabilidad. Demás decirte que tus constantes aportes al wiki te avalan para ser un buen administrador. Recuerda que todos aprendemos diariamente y aunque asciendas no significa que no vayas a cometer algún error alguna vez (Mahad y yo también los cometemos) asi que siempre puedes preguntar. Con ello se activaría para ti la función "patrullaje" que espero puedan aprender a usar todos, para asi dividirnos las revisiones. Espero tu respuesta, saludos. --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:23 23 sep 2011 (UTC) :Hecho Zanelex, felicidades. Demás decirte que tienes más que merecido el ascenso y como tu dijiste, tal vez no era algo que esperabas cuando te uniste a nosotros, pero estamos confiados en que hicimos una buena elección. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 03:08 24 sep 2011 (UTC) ::¡Felicidades! te has ganado un merecido Ascenso eres un gran colaborador del Wiki espero que sigas como siempre siendo un buen editor y ahora un Excelente Administrador. Saludos --Mahad マハード 03:25 24 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Victoria Extrema Zanelex perdón por no poder ayudarte con el sobre de victoria extrema esque e estado terminando los ultimos sobres de expansion y el ultimo de duelista por ahora asta que reciba mas datos de mis contactos ahora empezare con la baraja de estructura nueva es corta asi que cuando la termine espero tener un hueco perdón por no poder ayudar y un saludo Número39Utopía 15:22 23 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Gracias por la Confianza No hay de que =), ademas eh visto tus ediciones y tambien editas mucho lo cual es bueno espero sigas con esas ediciones =D para hacer mejorar la wiki y ¡¡Felicidades por subir!! --Nisk 15:49 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Una cosa zanelex me podrias decir la lista de logros que se pueden conseguir porfavor te pregunto esto porque eres administrador y eres el unico que esta conectado y espero que te hayan gustado mis nuevas actualizaciones un saludo'Número39Utopía 15:23 25 sep 2011 (UTC)' Tranqui No fui yo ,Tranqui y gracias por ayudarme con lo de los logros y una cosa mas me podrias decir donde puedo ver eso del logro del faraón Atem Permiso te doy permiso y gracias por avisar a una cosa mas me he presentado como reversor crees que tendre oportunidades. un saludoNúmero39Utopía 16:09 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok Esta todo gracias luego le pido el archivador a rodri graciasNúmero39Utopía 16:22 25 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Ayuda Hecho, lo único que tienes que hacer en estos casos es buscar en el historial una versión que tenga todo y darle clic a editar. Copias el texto y lo pegas en la versión actual cuidando de no borrar las ediciones más nuevas, solo como consejo. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 16:51 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Me ayudas?? Hola!! Oye me puedes ayudar con una imagen por favor?? El problema es el siguiente: Ya subi la imagen (es la imagen del centro solamente) y todo pero cuando la voy a poner en el articulo de la carta no se como borrar la imagen que dice Haga clic para subir la foto"". Ese es el problema me ayudas?? El articulo es el de Bulbo Brilllante Y la imagen es Archivo:Bulbo_Brillante.png Eduardo Yuki 02:53 28 sep 2011 (UTC) RE: error Gracias hehe parece que me confie mucho en la imagen gracias por abisar aurita mismo lo corrijo =D --Nisk 19:56 28 sep 2011 (UTC) RE:Personajes Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Hola Zanelex, preferiría que te coordinaras con Mahad ya que ustedes 2 son quienes más ven el tema de los personajes. En realidad los nombres que tenemos no son los oficiales asi que cambiarlos ahora o más adelante no creo que influya mucho. Recuerden si revisar el link "lo que enlaza aquí" y corregir todas las páginas enlazadas cuando renombren la página. Cualquier ayuda que necesiten me avisan, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:33 4 oct 2011 (UTC) : Hola Zanelex podemos poner por el momento el nombre en Inglés en la descripción del personaje vamos a esperar a que salga en América Latina. Pero por el momento los nombres que ya están en inglés los puedes ver Aquí Saludos --Mahad マハード 02:45 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Edición especial??? Hola Zanelex, recién estaba editando Número 39 Utopía y note que en una de la ediciones anteriores mencionaste algo referente a lo agregado por un usuario sobre la existencia de una versión holografica de edición especial de esta carta. Me parece muy sospechoso (holografica en vez de ghost rare, edición "especial" en lugar de limitada) más que nada porque no puedo encontrar información sobre eso en ningún lado y creo que de ser verdad ya estaría en la wikia en ingles hace rato ya. Me parece que para algo así deberíamos agregarle un link donde se "confirme" eso. Así que supuse que sabes más que yo sobre el asunto y podrías agregar el link para verificar o sino orientarme en que sitio se puede confirmar y yo mismo busco allí la pagina y agrego el link.--Rare Hunter 00:39 11 oct 2011 (UTC) Eliminar Zanelex podrias eliminar la imagenes que tengo en mi perfil las que he subido gracias y un saludoNúmero39Utopía 16:42 12 oct 2011 (UTC) eliminar 2 las del anime eliminalas desde raíz como si no las hubiera subido gracias por adelantado Número39Utopía 16:47 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias no quiero que las restaures fue un fallo subirlas y gracias por el favor att Número39Utopía 16:58 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Se busca nuevo reversor Hola Zanelex, tanto tiempo. Oye, retire los permisos a Dóbulex que lleva mas de 2 semanas sin conectarse (y ni preguntes cuando fue la última vez que editó). Siempre selecciono yo los candidatos y esta vez pensaba si tenías alguno en mente, yo tengo varios pero ninguno me convence un 100%. Saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:58 12 oct 2011 (UTC) RE:Ideas sobre las galerias ok ya estoy bajando las imagenes nada mas seria esperar que rodri nos diga si borramos las galerias o no Nisk 03:15 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola queria preguntarte como subir imagenes de la parte de el dibujo de las cartas osea la primera opcion de imagen de una carta y si esta bien o mal que las suba en ingles??? Joeydarkness 01:13 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Marcar revisiones Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes todavía no sabe cómo marcar revisiones? Eso de quitarle el signo de exclamación a las revisiones. Es una tarea que debe hacerse ya que solo los administradores podemos. Nuestras ediciones no se marcarán pero las de los reversores y demás usuarios si, y nuestra tarea es marcar las ediciones correctas para que tengamos el control sobre cuáles aún no están revisadas. Por favor confirmen si alguno aún no sabe como se hace, ya que necesito algunas manos q me ayuden con esa tarea. Saludos, --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 23:42 19 oct 2011 (UTC) :Voy a explicarles como funciona. Usualmente la mayoría de los usuarios novatos revisa Actividades recientes para ver los últimos artículos y modificar algo. Además algunos reversores nuevos utilizan la misma página para controlar los cambios. Pero a nivel profesional se utiliza Cambios Recientes que muestra el detalle de quién hizo la edición, a qué hora y agrupa las ediciones de una misma página para ver mejor los cambios realizados. En esta página es donde tienen que desenvolverse todos, ya que la otra de Actividades recientes es demasiado básica. Aquí en cambio pueden revisar hasta 500 cambios en una sola página, filtrar sólo usuarios registrados o sólo usuarios nuevos, ocultar sus propias ediciones, etc. Adicionalmente a esto funciona un complemento que marca las ediciones no revisadas con un signo de exclamación en rojo. Esta marca es sólo para las ediciones que no sean realizadas por un administrador. Nuestro trabajo es chequear que las ediciones estén correctas. Al hacer clic en "prev" se podrá ver la diferencia o más bien el cambio realizado a la página y lo marcamos como "revisado". Después de eso vemos si hay q revertirlo, borrarlo, modificar algo, etc. De verdad necesito ayuda ya que me ausente por dos días y se llenó, se salió de la página y actualmente el nivel de ediciones que tenemos es muy grande. Vamos a tener que nombrar más administradores para esta tarea, pero que manejen esta función, si ustedes no lo hacen entonces no podré pedirle a los nuevos administradores que lo hagan. Por favor si tienen dudas sobre cómo funciona pregunten y hago una página más explicativa, pero hasta ahora sólo Pokemonisk ha preguntado. Favor contestar, saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 02:24 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias aun no terminaba de entender como subir bien las imagenes pero ya voy en progreso gracias por ayudarme y voy a empesar a subirles las imagenes de la parte del dibujo de la carta y poner licencias no cuesta nada ^_^ jejeje Joeydarkness 16:11 22 oct 2011 (UTC) hola zanelex podria crear una pagina con la cartas que tiene arte alterno solo pon dria las imagenes saludos KIDROESTROS 23:06 22 oct 2011 (UTC) gracias zanelexKIDROESTROS 23:41 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Y OTra pregunta si la imagen ya existe como la vinculo a la pagina por ejemplo esta imagen http://es.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ca%C3%B1%C3%B3n_By_HH_LAw%C2%AE.png a esta pagina PAgina sin imagen Hola zanelex queria saber si podrias ayudarme añadiendo imagenes y ordenando el articulo de amazoness estoy tanscribiendo de yu gi oh wikia pero no soy muy bueno asi que queria saber si puedo contar con tu ayuda Joeydarkness 14:52 24 oct 2011 (UTC) Entiendo gracias por decirmelo tratare de no volver a cometer el mismo error Joeydarkness 19:16 25 oct 2011 (UTC)